


Getting Their Shit Together

by charlottesophia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, POV Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottesophia/pseuds/charlottesophia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Sam plays cupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Their Shit Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coffeeisoxygen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeisoxygen/gifts).



> For http://coffeeisoxygen.tumblr.com .

It was actually pretty appropriate; Sam being the one to arrange this entire thing. After all it had been Sam that, after watching them both dance around each other for what seemed like eternity, had locked them in a room together yelling a muffled ‘you’re not getting out until you sort your shit out’ (sort your shit out meaning ‘confess your undying love for each other’) through the door of yet another dingy motel room, adding in a bitch face that he knew they couldn’t see but was sure that Dean could feel before storming off to go angrily eat some salad. Sam came back several hours later to find the room absolutely trashed - there had obviously been a fight between his idiot brother and the angel - with a sound asleep Dean spooning a very much awake Cas on one of the tiny motel beds.

That had been two years ago. Two years of him watching Dean hold Cas’ hand, of Cas stealing Dean’s t-shirts, of both of them being so goddamn adorable that they even got awwwed at a couple times. Yes, strangers actually stopped what they were doing to coo at the love-birds.

It was around a year ago that Sam started dropping the hints: leaving his laptop open on wedding sites; commenting on the weather by saying ‘today would be a great day for a wedding’; even going so far as to change Dean’s ringtone to ‘Single Ladies’, something Dean did not find amusing. However Dean just refused to take any of his hints, being the stubborn ass that he was, so Sam decided that he’d have to go back to his original method.

Yeah, he locked them in a room again. It worked last time, it was sure to work again right?

This time Sam left two engagement rings on the coffee table, a piece of lined paper on which he had hastily written a list of Dean and Cas’ ‘best moments’ in case either one needed inspiration when proposing (he wasn’t sure which of those dumb-asses would be the one to get down on one knee) and locked the door shouting a very clear ‘you’re not getting out until you’re engaged’.

And, lo and behold, when he came back some hours later, there was a very love-stuck looking Dean and a very smug looking Cas snuggling on the couch wearing matching rings.

If Sam had to guess, he’d say it was Cas that finally took the plunge.


End file.
